Pants
by liketotescray
Summary: Raven is making Beast Boy uncomfortable. But why? Is it something she's wearing, or rather, isn't wearing? Hints of BBRae! My first FanFic, so be kind, please:)


I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

This was getting ridiculous. But not in an amusing way. Oh no, this was _far_ from amusing. He had never been so frustrated in his entire life.

She found it hilarious; seeing him so worked up over something so trivial. Why he was so upset, she wasn't sure, but it was very entertaining. _I guess I _do_ find him funny_, she laughed to herself.

"Okay, I know you're use to your leotard or whatever, but this is... is... completely unappropriate!" He fumed, dramatically waving his arms in the air.

"Inappropriate," she corrected habitually. "And I honestly do not see how my outfit would be deemed 'inappropriate'. Maybe if I were to venture out in public, but I am safely hidden away in the tower."

She had a look of pure innocence, and it was maddening.

"Raaaaa-ven!" he groaned in frustration. "You're not wearing pants!"

She smirked ever so slightly. "Beast Booooy," she mimicked good-naturally, "this shirt practically reaches my knees."

"But it's a shirt!" he exclaimed, gesturing to the oversized, dark blue tee she was sporting.

"It is."

"And you- you can't wear _just_ a shirt!"

"Why not? It is very comfortable, and covers what it needs to."

"But it's a _shirt_!" he repeated frantically.

"Beast Boy, Starfire has skirts shorter than this. Why are those acceptable, when this is not?"

"Be-because..." Beast Boy searched for a reason she would accept. "Because they're made to be worn like that! That's their purpose!"

Raven tilted her head to the side, as if seriously considering his words. She knew what he was getting at, but she truly enjoyed watching him flounder.

"Sooo," she drawled, watching him intently while he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "What you're saying is... I should dress more like Starfire?"

She hid her amusement behind a blank stare as she watched him visibly stiffen. His green complexion was soon accompanied by a bright crimson tinge on his cheeks as he mentally pictured the empath in a purple mini-skirt and crop top.

"N-no!" he stammered, berating himself for thinking that way, _again_. _No, no, no!_ he added mentally as his mind dredged up more compromising images of the conservative girl.

"I don't think I understand," she replied slowly, again feigning innocence. Then suddenly a knowing look spread across her pale face. "Beast boy?" she tentatively asked.

"Yes?" he responded, fear evident in his green eyes as he resisted the urge to run from her down the long hallway and to the safety of the common room.

"Does this... Do I make you uncomfortable?" she whispered shyly, biting her bottom lip while awaiting his answer.

His eyes darted to the action, then quickly back to her amethyst eyes. He again scolded himself, knowing he wouldn't be able to get that image out of his mind for the rest of the day.

Still anticipating his response, her brows furrowed in confusion as she inwardly panicked that she had taken it too far.

"I... It's... What I mean is, I think..." he fumbled over the words as she leaned slightly towards him, intent on getting an answer.

"Yes?" she encouraged, her panic washing away, again being replaced by amusement, and dare she admit it, excitement.

"You... make me feel... I... I guess it's 'cuz I kinda li-" but his words were suddenly interrupted as a large mental hand clasped his shoulder and playfully pulled him off-balance.

"Yo, B!" the arm's owner, fellow titan Cyborg, exclaimed loudly. "When we playing Gamestation? I'm feeling the need to kick your green butt with a game of Mega Monkeys!"

As if released from his trance, Beast boy gratefully turned to his best friend. "Dude, you know I own at that game!"

"Alright grass stain, let's see if you can hang with a champ like me!" Cyborg laughed, then turned to acknowledge the petite girl beside his buddy. "Awe come on, Rae! Put some pants on, there are children present!" he teased as he covered Beast Boy's eyes with his hand.

Raven rolled her eyes as she lifted the hem of her shirt up slightly. "Relax. I'm wearing shorts, obviously."

Cyborg's hand was violently ripped away as Beast Boy gawked at Raven, noting the pair of black pajama shorts that were previously concealed. "You-you're what!" he exclaimed.

Raven gave him a look of annoyance as she released the hem of her shirt. "I'm wearing shorts, Beast Boy," she repeated monotonously.

Beast Boy continued to stare at her, a look of horror and disbelief etched across his face. Raven stared back, inwardly congratulating herself on her stoic appearance.

Suddenly a forced cough broke the silence, and the two broke their gaze and turned towards the source of the sound, who smiled a knowing smile.

"So..." he started, his smile quickly turning devious.

"Time for Mega Monkeys!" Beast Boy interjected.

"I'll be in my room." Raven announced quickly after. Both turned in opposite directions and headed towards their destinations, leaving a very amused half-robot in their wake.

Cyborg snickered to himself as he followed behind his flustered best friend, knowing he was definitely going to win this round of Mega Monkeys.

* * *

Soooo this was my first ever fan-fic! Let me know what you think! Oh, and criticism is welcomed:)


End file.
